The Sith Girls
Jaina Solo looked out her window at the view of Coruscant. The rebels had just won the war and claimed Coruscant as their headquarters. Suddenly, the door burst open "You have to leave!" "Why?" "Because some sith are invading! " "What!" "Just go!" Jaina crept through the door and into the empty corridor. The guard following her. Out of nowhere a sith jumped out and the guard fired but the sith deflected and the bolt hit the guard square in the chest "Come with me!" The sith commanded. Seeing little choice, Jaina did as she was told. Enslaved Jaina was taken to a huge square surrounded by thousands of people and on the way, she saw that coruscant was now under sith control. Jaina saw that Mara and Leia were also being led into the square. "Take all of your clothes off, slowly," one of the sith ordered. All three girls started to slowly take their clothes off. When they had removed all of their clothes, the sith put collars with chains attached to them onto the girls' necks. 'We are going to be these sith's slaves,' the girls thought at once with terror. "That's right slaves! But behave and we may let you be our apprentices and then, if you succed in becoming sith, you will get to make your own choices! Misbehave even a bit and you will be punished severely!" The sith pushed their slaves onto the floor, started raping them and shooting cum all over them. The crowd laughed at the slaves' discomfort. After an hour of this such pain, the sith took the jedi slaves to the sith's private quarters, which was what used to be the slaves rooms and sat them down on vibrators that were positioned under their vagihal openings. The slaves sat on them for two hours. This was torture because the vibrators made a women crave sex after only about ten minutes, so the slaves were forced to sit on those vibrators much longer than they needed to, which made them really crave sex and made sex the only thing that they wanted, the only thing that could fulfil their desiers. After those two hours, the sith took them off the vibrators and asked them what they wanted to do. The slaves replied "Sex master and really long, really into sex master." The sith laughed but granted the slaves their wish. When they had finished having sex and the slaves no longer craved it, the slaves couldn't believe what they had just done. Willingly have sex with these sith! Of course this broke all the slaves' resolve and after that event, they willingly did anything that their masters wanted them to do as they had no will to stand up to them. Four months later, Sith Apprentices When the slaves woke up, the sith asked "Do you want to be my apprentice? " Each of the slaves replied "Yes master!" The slaves resolve had been completely broken by now, the slaves knew they could no longer be jedi, it was slaves or sith and they had been thinking more about the dark side and now thought that they wanted to be sith. The sith answered "In that case, you no longer need these and you will now be able to choose what you wear and some of what you do." The sith detached the collars and took them off the sith apprentices necks. The sith apprentices chose to wear nothing. They would now undergo extremely hard training and get their sith marks if they completed the training. Five years later, Sith All three apprentices completed their training and became sith. Sith markings now appeared on their bodies. The new sith had sex with their masters in thanks of their kindness to them. The next morning, Mara, Leia and Jaina met up again but this time, not to comlete but to meet eachother and congratulate them. They decided to work together on missions. The sith leader still comanded them and gave them missions to complete, but other than that, they were free to do what they wanted and could even go out on their own missions. Their primary mission was to capture females and remaining jedi. The females would become pleasure slaves or sith but if they were jedi, they would be slaves, then eventually become sith. The male jedi would become sith (sith sometimes pleasured other sith,) slaves to pleasure the female sith and sometimes the male ones, or be executed.Mara, Leia and Jaina loved pleasuring the other sith and sometimes captured males as permanent or temporary slaves to pleasure sith. Sometimes the Mara, Leia and or Jaina even went to places where hutts were and became their sluts for a bit (the bit was sometimes as long as a century! These sith could live so long as they had had sex with hutts, they could use the hutts' rejuvinating serum which kept the user eternally alive and made them eternally in the best possible phsical condition. The hutts loved it. Most of the time, Mara, Leia and Jaina stayed together, so they were sluts together, but sometimes they became different hutts' s sluts or be the only one being a hutt slut.